miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oblivio/@comment-44708734-20200102061749
I enjoy the heck out of this episode - it may even be the episode I like best of all so far. But There is one thing I can't help but notice is how much more interested in LB/Marinette Adrien is than she is in him. Which considering how she keeps wittering on about how dreamy and handsome he is in other episodes is kinda strange that the attraction seems to be one way. The adorable thing about this episode is that technically Adrien Falls in Love with Marinette - the irony being though that Marinette spends the whole episode acting more like Lady Bug than Marinette - so he fell in love with the serious Planner part of her not the adorable goofball part.. which is LB more than it is Marinette. Is that a seed of a potential problem perhaps ? ---- At first in Oblivio Marinette is willing to follow Adrien's lead whe even does Default Marinette and falls flat on her face (and into Adrien's arms "Clever Girl" to quote Jurassic Park) - then she finds the way out of the bathroom and Adrien starts defering to her - especially after she unlocks the phones. About 7 minutes in It stops being Adrien who drags her around by the hand it's now Marinette who starting to think in Ladybug mode. I like the "Marinette Vision" They could play that for laughs show her wanting to use props in some elaborate romance plan and it all falling apart on her. But then who knows maybe "Putting herself in Ladybug mindset" for her daily life might help ? When Adrien says "No wonder I fell in love with you" (what a sweet boy he is) she looks agreeable on the point rather than embrarrased as if to say "You should love me ; I'm Awesome after all" (Might just be me thinking that though is in her look) I'm not sure what Tikki is supposed to be using that Coffee mug for though. In conclusion though ; It's amusing that Adrien is feeling chipper that his Dream can come true, and Marinette looks confused and mortified that she seemed to have fallen in love with Cat Noir. I wonder if that conversation really is over. The episode does make one very valid point though - they are often very distracted by each other in all senses. I also find it very interesting how Lady Bug is all protect and serve (though perhaps not in a totally romantic sense) at Protecting Adrien and Adrien is all Mr Carboard Box Cat / Self sacrifice (as usual). She does seem a lot slower to warm up to him than he is to her though. Which I guess isn't that different from Origins Part Two as She doesn't seem remotely interested until she is - and here we have it again a handsome boy is being nice to her and she barely seems flustered other than the odd small Blush. Her brain does turn to mush at all. I only really felt the love "After" she kisses Cat Noir, her flutching his hand by their side and her placing her hands on his chest is when I felt it from her - up to then she was very professional about the whole thing - perhaps she really is an all or nothing type. If he'd not made a move on her she'd have put the whole thing out of her mind and got on with her day - so in way it was Adrien who was the engineer of this romance - perhaps that is what the show is really getting at that despite Marinette's fear of rejection that the show really wants him to come around to liking her first (not Lady Bug) and the real joke is when she's not acting GaGa he seems to really enjoy his time with her and he could quite possibly grow to feel even more for her - and he's already stretching the "friend Definition" quite a bit - he even seemed a little bit pleased that his fandom thought marinette was his Girlfriend - as if he was exploring the idea in his mind what it might be like to have a "Normal" Relationship that didn't involve super Villians interupting your attempts at flirting with the Girl in the red suit. They should bring that up again maybe His Number One fan can be labouring under the impression that Marinette is his Girlfriend as no one really disabused his public of a reason that wasn't a romantic one of why he's sneaking around with a Teenager in Her PJ's LOL. Perhaps if Marinette gets he big break in Fashion and Adrien is there the Press can report on them as if the are a Couple and mention the previous incident and it can cause Marinette some stress and Adrien some amusement. Also returning to the subject of Oblivio ; I wonder why they keep having Alya and Nino's Kisses interupted they are not going to do something weird are they like break them up so their BFF's can co-operate in an operation Romance to get them back together ? I do wonder if they are saving those two's Kisses for a reason ? I wasn't quite sure how close they got in the Zoo - it sort of implied they were pashing out - but they could easily have got to the point they were about to kiss then and got released seconds to early in which case it's at least the 3rd time they've been interupted.